Better Together
|} Better Together - караоке-кавер Джеймса Маслоу и его гитариста Престона. Джеймс до съемок видео ни разу не читал слова, только слышал песню. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 pxthumb|left|300 px|Оригинал Слова There's no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard No song I could sing But I can try for your heart Our dreams, and they are made out of real things Like a, shoebox of photographs With sepia tone loving Love is the answer, At least for most of the questions in my heart Like why are we here? and where do we go? And how come it's so hard? It's not always easy and Sometimes life can be deceiving I'll tell you one thing its always better when we're together MMM its always better when we're together Yeah, look at the stars when we're together Well, it's always better when we're together Yeah, it's always better when we're together And all of these moments Just might find their way into my dreams tonight But I know that they'll be gone When the morning light sings And brings new things For tomorrow night you see That theyll be gone too Too many things I have to do But if all of these dreams might find their way Into my day to day scene I'd be under the impression I was somewhere in between With only two Just me and you Not so many things we got to do Or places we got to be We'll Sit beneath the mango tree now Its always better when we're together Mmmm, we're somewhere in between together Well, it's always better when we're together Yeah, it's always better when we're together MMMmmmm Mmmmmm I believe in memories They look so, so pretty when I sleep Hey now, and when I wake up, You look so pretty sleeping next to me But there is not enough time, And there is no song I could sing And there is no, combination of words I could say But I will still tell you one thing We're Better together. Перевод Не существует комбинации слов, Которые я мог бы написать на задней стороне открытки. Нет такой песни, которую я смог бы спеть, Но я могу попробовать ради твоего сердца, Наших мечт, а они сделаны Из реальных вещей, Как коробка фотографий С эффектом любимой сепии... Любовь - ответ, По крайней мере, на большинство вопросов, Находящихся в моем сердце, Таких как "почему мы здесь?" И "куда мы идем?" И с чего же это так трудно? Это не всегда легко и Иногда жизнь может быть обманчива Я скажу тебе одну вещь - Всегда лучше, когда мы вместе... Ммм, всегда лучше, когда мы вместе. Да, мы будем смотреть на звезды, когда мы вместе. Ну, всегда лучше, когда мы вместе, Да, всегда лучше, когда мы вместе... И все эти моменты Просто могут найти дорогу В мои сны этой ночью, Но я знаю, что они уйдут, Когда утренний свет запоет И принесет что-то новое Для завтрашней ночи, ты увидишь, Что и их не будет. Мне нужно сделать слишком много, Но если все эти мечты Смогли бы найти дорогу На сцену моих будней, Я был бы под впечатлением, но Я был где-то посередине Лишь с двумя людьми - Только со мной и тобой. Не очень уж и много вещей нам нужно сделать, Или мест, куда мы должны были бы прийти. А сейчас мы сядем под деревом манго. Всегда лучше, когда мы вместе, Ммм, мы вместе где-то посередине... Ну, всегда лучше, когда мы вместе, Да, всегда лучше, когда мы вместе... Ммм, ммм, ммм... Я верю в воспоминания, Они кажутся такими красивыми, когда я сплю. Эй, а сейчас, когда я просыпаюсь, Ты такая привлекательная сейчас, Когда спишь рядом со мной. Но не хватает времени, И нет такой песни, которую я смог бы спеть, И нет правильных слов, которые я мог бы сказать, Но я все равно скажу тебе одну вещь: Нам лучше быть вместе.